


Checkmate

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Love, Mild Kink, One Shot, Original Character(s), Passion, Power Play, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: A/N: Inspired is an understatement. Thank you for the support, its exceptionally kind. There may be more of these, with other characters. Followup to Raindrops In The Cracks (that is Kara's canon story.)





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired is an understatement. Thank you for the support, its exceptionally kind. There may be more of these, with other characters. Followup to Raindrops In The Cracks (that is Kara's canon story.)

Kara stared into the distance, Raiden  _other_  side of Jinsei Chamber, stepping out from life blood itself, hue _carmine_ , pristine white robes stained  _black_ , stains larger, blotting  _page_ , ink bottle carelessly  _flung_.

The God may as  _well_  have stabbed her in the gut with its  _quill_ , stomach _heaving_  with sight.

* * *

This  _wasn't_  the God she knew. With each 'cleansing' of the Jinsei, Raiden  _changed_ , incarnation _defiled_ , soul wasn't purified. It  _putrefied_ , thunderer's  _appearance_  the same, when alone, with  _her_.

* * *

_Normal_. He  _mastered_  looking himself with her, despite knowing she  _knew_  his truth. Kara didn't like being treated like she were dumb,  _dullard_ , fractious _child_. Facing him grew increasingly  _impossible_ for the Goddess, until  _feeble_  heart reminded her that in  _order_  to respect the one  _she_  cherished, she  _must_  look.

Looking sank precious, tender, _smarting_  heart, gazing stamped heeled _boot_  onto it, after she threw it into dusty chamber _corner..._

* * *

_Two_  decades, Kara held position of Goddess, _single_  hopelessly aching, _humanity l_ usting,  _deity_  pining after Raiden.  _Several_  times, she forced  _past_  her power threshold, pain barrier _shattered_ , agonising headaches would accompany  _nosebleeds_ , waves of dizziness  _forcing_  her onto couch. She'd lie, were it not for the idea of errant  _drips_ , waterfall on  _cream_  linen deemed thoroughly appalling,  _enough_ blood being spilt, fluid incredibly  _stubborn_  to remove.

She wasn't shy about talk of  _menstruating_ , Raiden made aware of  _everything_  it did to her. Kara _always_  apologised, blaming hormones,  _cramps_ , nausea for irritating  _turn_  in mood.

It _wasn't_  him.

This was a  _lie._

It wasn't  _always_  him...

* * *

She began noting quiet became  _heavy_ , Raiden,  _well_  versed, incredibly astute man fell  _silent_ , speaking deemed ineffective, Kara  _incredulous_. Part of her maliciously  _wished_  to use the 'L' word,  _placate_ him, but when she went to  _voice_  it,  _nothing_  came out.

She _feared_  saying it,  _feared_  his reaction. Physically, they  _were_  compatible,  _dangerously_  so. They caused  _bruising_ , height, weight  _differences_ , having to accommodate that,  _injuries_  followed, passion easily slipping  _past_  soreness, pipping _it_  to the post. She would catch skin with  _nails_ , lines running down arms, snaking, conjoined with  _veining,_  digging nails, heels into God's hips, back, anything to  _keep_  him there.

He couldn't move _if_  she seduced him into  _restful_  slumber, getting what she  _wanted_ , whilst giving him what he  _needed_. Using herself  _would_  have felt wrong,  _if_  she cared.

After  _ten_  years, she cared for  _his_  well-being, heart  _and_  head engrossed in keeping him the  _him_  she gave  _tattered_  soul, worn out  _heart_  to.

She found herself  _if_  she cared too.

 _He_  cared, locating her no matter how far she  _strayed_  from self-care, Raiden would guide her  _back_  to the world of the  _living_ , when her _soul_  flew into the _clouds..._

* * *

Viewing change,  _subtle_ , Raiden took to apt  _solitude_ , days long, nights terribly cold,  _lonely_ , Kara hating  _every_  second, his side of the bed permanently  _frozen_  in time, time when he wished to  _be_  there.

If he  _did_  sleep, it would be in the  _Jinsei Chamber,_  filled to brim with _energy_ , then some,  _much_  to spare. Kara taking  _some_  of it in, when he _allowed_  it.

Closing in on  _edge_  of pushiness,  _pushing_  her away, knife ridge prodded Kara  _all_  over, God's tongue sharp,  _vicious_ , woman  _dejected,_  faith in  _herself_  waning.

Ceasing  _hope_  in Raiden was fruitless, woman forcing herself to look  _past_  misplaced resentment.

He was not upset  _at_  her,  _with_  her.

* * *

He was _troubled_  with fact Earthrealm, despite murdering Shinnok, aligning  _themselves_  with Outworld, its  _new_  Emperor, Kotal Kahn,  _damage_  lingered, fractures in  _mantle_ , cracks in  _core_ , ground  _unstable._

Things falling to ruin around thunderer was  _common_ , his own chamber's floor,  _walls_  fissures. Kara's remained  _firm_ , held fast, her ground  _unshakeable._

So then, why  _did_  Raiden try to  _make_  it quake?

* * *

Why was he attempting to _break_  her? She made herself _brittle_  around him, paper thin  _walls_  letting him  _hear_  her destruction,  _fury_  let out in safety, sanctuary  _temple_ ,  _violent_  bursts of spectrum purple energy  _erupting_  from pores.

Her nose would pour _life_ , grenadine splashing  _hands_ , running between  _fingers_ , knuckles coloured nasty  _bruise_  hues, shading  _coarse_ , walking _past_  him,  _head_  down,  _eyes_  downcast, stone  _evidently_ more interesting,  _devastating_  God as realisation made him acutely  _aware_  she looked at the ground because she could not  _stand_  to look  _at_  him.

She couldn't stand who he'd  _become_. She  _tried_  to want who he had become,  _preferring_  old self,  _obvious_. She didn't need to  _say_  it.

* * *

Washing dishes, much needed _cool_  shower taken, Summer _sizzle_  prompting woman to wear little, nothing step  _too_  far, she put on one of  _Raiden's_  cotton shirts, neck tie  _undone_ , sticky skin making fabric _transparent._  Telepathy was a _funny_  thing, hearing someone's _mind_ , whilst  _disconcerting_ , at  _first_  no longer bothered her.

Raiden was walking up garden path, large cobbles scuffed under foot. His aura, haze, cloud  _cream_  was splotched,  _muddy_  trails floating, phasing in and out.

When aura's grew  _messy_ , the kind of mess  _children_  made when left alone with  _creative_  supplies, it meant  _mental_  distress, strain,  _outburst_  imminent.

When you could see straight  _through_  someone, Raiden could try and _fail_  all he wanted, though that also meant _he_  looked beyond _outer_  appearances...

* * *

" _How are you?_ "

Goddess went with submissive, _reproach_  with usual demeanour. Raiden raised brow, upset that he wasn't as alone as he'd  _hoped._

" _Redundant question_."

Jaw dropping, common decency _flew_  from the window nearby, scurrying away _quickly_ , fear building.

" _Redundant_  answer. I merely asked _how_  you are feeling. No need to  _snap_."

 _Fire_  lingered in Goddess' belly, she  _refused_  to back down, get on her back, side, too  _warm_  for form to react, Kara  _damning_  that it  _did_ , visible from, she was sure,  _other_  side of house...

* * *

"I am  _tired_ , Kara," thunderer walked to partner, fingers tracing  _jaw_ , working up to  _cheek_ , Kara  _blinking_ , tears making her wish to  _squint_ , "I am also  _sorry_. I find myself working to the bone, heart no longer in it, mind  _flurry_  when I need it  _clear_."

" _Brain fog_?" Kara placed her hand upon his. He nodded. "Can I  _try?_ "

She flicked kettle switch, getting out mug and box of green tea.

"For the  _body_." Digits worked their way onto God's temples, mauve  _silk_  surrounding crown of ivory, relaxation  _immediate_ , secondary reaction  _goosebumps,_  making their way  _audaciously_  down length of spine. "For the  _mind_." Kara  _smiled_ , taking tea bag, natural scent  _reassuring_ , pouring water into mug.

* * *

Noting Raiden's head tilt, woman _mirrored_  it.

"Glad to see  _I've_  worked wonders.  _Magic fingers_."

She  _winked_ , wiggling them,  _snorting_  victoriously. Attention taken  _off_  steeping tea, hazels kept watch on _still_  blue waters. Reaching  _around_  her, Raiden took mug, barely acknowledging her  _existence_ further, making way towards couch, woman in  _disbelief_.

Sighing, she lent on kitchen worktop, view making  _clear_  she had 'forgotten' to wear panties that day, and bra, with the _excuse_  sweat gathering under  _breasts_  and between  _legs_  was repellent,  _especially_  when it  _soured_.

She needed  _no_  excuse, God  _leisurely_  enjoying show.

* * *

_Observing_  Kara rapidly became his  _favourite_  thing.  _Vice_ , if you  _knew_  him. He gave her  _space_ , though eyes drilled  _holes_ , woman's hands worming their way across figure, dips,  _curves_. Whilst she  _refused_  to return look, flashes of  _pink_  emanated from irises, skin flushing  _similar_  pallete.

Concentration of a _champion_ , Raiden remembered to blow on  _scalding_  liquid,  _before_  sipping, woman's legs  _wobbling_ , lines crevasse in head, around orbs, concentrating furiously herself, brow furrowed.

Head affixed in God's direction,  _burning_ , flashing irises melted his  _resolve_ , thunderer sighing, standing, closing  _aquamarine's_ , opening  _rubies._

* * *

Goddess, unable to move let it be known she was  _delighted_  with turn. Lover made _it_  look easy, her look easy, body caving in  _seconds_. Wailing,  _loud_  as she wanted to be, they  _were_  alone, giving affection  _complicated_  at the _best_  of times,  _heaven_  in the  _worst_ , time taken to  _further_  make things difficult.

Taking seconds, freeing himself, pulling her hands  _behind_  him, holding hips  _hostage_  with his own, kitchen worktop, Kara guiding him herself,  _eager._

* * *

This wasn't  _saccharine_ , it hit  _stridulous_  level, brutal stake,  _claim_  made, purchase unable to be made, Kara making lip  _bleed_ , anticipated  _permission_  hovering,  _stars_  in eyes,  _exhales_  brief, _inhales_ ragged.

 _Spoken_  authorisation couldn't have come soon  _enough._

* * *

It was _two_  years in, signs things were  _shifting_ , sand  _displaced_ , there was a  _hardness_  in Raiden's eyes, taking Kara became  _dominan_ t, woman far from  _complaining,_  coy _futile_ , acting demure when Gods  _knew_  she wasn't from the  _moment_  she let herself meld with the  _opposite_  sex.

Kara took to bringing  _binds_ , marks on wrists,  _stunned_  thunderer handed _authority_ , clout weighty,  _immensely_  enticed, coveting him,  _sneaky,_  making herself  _irresistible..._

She _required_  nod, mind twisting  _where_  this could lead, rope  _twisted_  in fists, wonder  _vast_ , where she could  _lead_  him.

Nod  _obliterated_  perception,  _third eye_ , instead writing God's novel,  _addendum_ , notes in  _margin_  when she discovered something  _new..._

* * *

Turning _tables_ , Kara took him in onsen, garden,  _chancing_  it in her _Earthrealm_  home, her  _parents_  frequenting often.

They were _not_  caught, careful,  _several_  uses of phrase. Neither wanted  _children_ , unwilling to place anyone else in _mortal_  peril, placing  _kids_  in that _mess_  abhorrent.

They had their priorities _straight_ , despite hearts, minds _disagreeing_ , strength  _voracious_ , until it required _sating._

They would push and pull, _push_  when it grew  _too_  much, _pull_  when passion, agonisingly _raw_  overflowed.

* * *

If Kara let  _go_ , knots  _untied_ , he would  _leave_  her.

If he flew away, Kara _panicked_  that her fractured,  _clipped_  wings would not  _carry_  her,  _fear_  palpable, scaring her  _tremendously_.

 _Did_  he know she cared?  _Was_  he aware of what he did _to_  her? He drove her sanity to the  _Netherrealm_  and returned it  _charred_ , frazzled.

Raiden was  _cannily_  yet  _generous_ , Kara held no _regret_ , little to  _complain_  about. Her own _folly_  drove, spurred their  _union_  on.

Neither  _voiced_  their concern, their  _adoration_ , they _merely_  used themselves to  _keep_  the peace.

 _Their_  treaty lay  _with_  them,  _beside_  them, _unwritten._

They would get along to penning it  _another_  time...

* * *

It was  _checkmate_  the moment they  _slipped_ , masks they wore  _sloughing_  off, forms  _quivering,_  anticipating what  _future_  held.

Checkmate _chipped_  at their monikers,  _rust_  falling onto sheets, as they sifted for glittering  _gold_  in pools of _ash_ , scattered to  _wind_ , carrying melodies their hearts made  _collectively._

Heartfelt, tragic,  _mournful_ , light show emanating, ripples in sky,  _satin_  stillness.

Checkmate began  _without_  end, game  _frustrating_ , neither wished to  _win_ , surpass,  _outrun_  other.

Pieces would be played  _strategically._

What mattered was  _how_  they played them...


End file.
